Love Me In The Darkness
by SoFire
Summary: Lucifer X Alexial fic Don't know where i'm going with later chapters... or if there will be any. Reviews will help ALOT.
1. Default Chapter

**Love Me In The Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of it's characters, I don't claim to. :p **

I wish I owned Kira though! wink

_It takes place in my own little mind. Setsuna and Sara are at peace on Earth, together. All the beings were set free from the mortal bodies (even Kira) and were back on Earth with no recollection of what happened._

Lucifer was the god of darkness, the ruler of hell.. how could he still be in love with an 'angel' after all this time? Well, all he could figure out was that he was and there was no way around it. That's why he sat at the gates of heaven now, he was very close to positively demanding to see Alexial or he wouldn't leave. He had no offensive demons with him, he'd come alone. He just wanted to see her.. talk to her.. hear her beautiful voice and admire that perfectly delicate looking skin. He didn't dare hope to touch her or look into her eyes. Afterall, he was him and she was her.. it was scandelous. He couldn't put her through the pain a liasion like that would bring.

What was that he'd seen out of the corner of his eye just then? Did he hear the soft fluttering of wings? He slowly turned away from the gates to look behind him and what he saw, he was not prepared for. There she was, in all her stunning radiance and glory. His heart nearly stoped beating as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. He swallowed hard as he tried to find his voice. She spoke before he could find his voice, her voice light and crisp,"Hello, Lucifer, what a pleasant suprise to see you here. Tell me, where are all your little minions?" She smiled at her pointedly sarcastic remark, and truely her smile was a beautiful sight. The sight of her smile nearly made him drop to his knees and worship her beauty. He finally found his voice, a low rumbleing barotone, "I wasn't inclined to bring them along this time. I have other things to worry about besides their well-being, and I didn't want them hurt." He watched her as her smile slowly faded, then thought it time to make his move, if he was ever going to do it. He cleared his throat and spoke up again, " Alexial, I was hoping that you would accompany me back to my Castle for dinner and a visit. We have recently constructed new rooms, and I haven't a clue as what to use them for, I thought maybe you could help.. Give them a woman's touch of decor as guestrooms?" He hadn't planned on lying to her, it just came out as he went along. It was half-true, he had recently constructed new rooms in the castle, but he hadn't planned on asking her to decorate them.

She smiled again at his words. "I'd be delighted to assist you in decorating your new guestrooms, Lucifer. Dinner sounds good also." He nearly smiled, but kept his emotions checked and nodded. "Shall we go then?" She noded and soon afterwards they had arrived at his castle in the darkest pits of his domain. Nearly everything was one of three colors: grey, black, or red. The castle was lit with candles, they sat everywhere. Even the chandaleire in the foyer was lit with candles. He escorted her to the dinning room and to her seat, holding it out for her, then pushing it in slowly. He then took his seat and looked at the various foods already set upon the giant table for their enjoyment. He smiled rougishly at her, "Well.. help yourself to anything your heart desires." When he said this he immediatly began thinking that the only thing his heart had ever or would ever desire was sitting in her chair. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and put some various meats and foods on his plate and began to eat; she followed suit, doing the same. After awhile they had both fully stated their hunger for the delicious food and were done. She smiled brightly to him and his heart speeded up. Her voice just as beautiful as ever, "So, would you show me to the newly constructed rooms, then to the room I am to sleep in?"

Her words were music to his ears and he was sorry when they stopped flowing from her lush mouth. He had barely heard her, but none the less managed to hear every word. He nodded slowly and stood, walking over and helping her from her seat then lead the way to the Eastern Wing of the great castle, stopping before the new rooms that created a four story tower, each story holding a room with a bathroom. She explored the rooms with great detail and finally turned to him and stiffled a yawn. "I have a few ideas on what to do, but could you please show me to my sleeping quarters, i'm rather tired." He nodded and lead her down the hall then up the stairs to the room beside his. He opened the door to reveal a elaborate bedroom decorated in red and black. She gasped at the sight, stepping in and looking around. Mosiacs on the walls told a story of a Angel being banned from heaven for loving another angel more than God. She followed the Mosiacs, speaking the story aloud till she got to one describing the angel-lovers, and relized it described her and Lucifer. She turned to look at him and his head was lowered. She spoke softly, barely able to believe what she was seeing, "Lucifer, what is the meaning of this story? Do you love me? Is this why you were banned from heaven, I never heard the story, just various rumors.. " She watched him closely as he nodded in response to her question, her heart dropped into her stomach and her knees went weak.

How could she not have relized all this time that the man she loved so dearly returned her feeling? Was she truely that blind to other's emotions? She looked up at him and moved towards him, lifting her hand and forcing his head up to look at her. "Lucifer, the feeling of love is mutual then.. I have loved you from the begining.. "

What was she saying to him? He had heard it, but he very nearly refused to believe it. She loved him aswell? She'd never shown him any sign that she did, of course nither had he shown her. It slowly sunk in as he stared into her perfectly beautiful eyes. They were in love, had been for some time, both were too blind to see the feelings were shared by the other. How could this have happened? So much time lost.. so many things gone untold, unspoken of.. His heart ached at the thought of it and he wrapped his arms around her waist, gathering her to him and leaning down, burying his face in her silky tresses. She was perfect.. He held her to him and she didn't resist. Could this be the beginging of something beautiful? Only time would tell...


	2. Chapter 2

Ceres Valentine- This is dedicated to you, since you were the only one who reviewed... and you pretty much told me what to write. When I first wrote this I was only going to write the one piece and leave it. I do that alot... But you wanted more... so here you go. I'm a nice bloody person, aren't I? grins 3 you.

**Lovers In The Darkness**

**CHAPTER 2: In Which, Lovers Find Love**

**WARNING (HEAVY LEMON)**

And so the two found themselves locked in eachothers loving embrace, headed towards Lucifer's room. Lucifer's lips were on Alexial's silky white throat as he pushed her up against his door roughly, but not roughly enough to hurt her. She let out a soft purr of desire and it traveled through his ears, down his spine and set his groin on fire. He reached around with one hand, jerking the door open, cupping her to him with the other as he backed her into the room and slammed the door shut with his foot. He lowered his head to claim her in a soul shattering kiss and then realeased her to look down upon her angelic face. How beautiful she was. No wonder he had been banished from heaven, God probably wanted her all for himself, he smirked as he bent his head to kiss her again.

Somewhere in his mind it rung home that what they were doing defied every rule set in Heaven. But it didn't defy those of Hell! As Alexial lifted her delicate ivory hands to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off him she gasped, seeing the scars from the fight when he'd been cast out. "Oh, Lucifer!" There were tears pooling in her brown eyes and he couldn't bare to see them. But before he could say anything she was kissing the scars softly, as if to make up for the pain that had caused them to be there. He smiled softly, a rare occurrence, as she worked her magic along his chest. It didn't matter that they no longer pained him, had long ceased to cause him any pain at all, her kisses were pure Heaven. He just closed his dark eyes and sighed softly. He groaned huskily his groin tightening in the leather pants, he wanted her.

Stopping he pulled away from her and stared at her, his mind a mix of emotions and still, questions. Did she really love him back, or was this all just an elaborate act? But the look in her brown eyes told him it was no act she was putting on and he licked his lips to moisten them, for they suddenly felt dry. She was a goddess among even angels. Her brown, curly hair falling down around her hips, her three untainted white wings beautiful in their own special way, though her twin shaired the same kind. Her twin could never compare to her beauty. She was nothing compared to anyone else, everything else dimmed next to her light. He realized, suddenly, that he was obsessed with this beautiful creature before him, and even more suddenly, he realized how very little he cared.

Again, he bent his head to taste her lips, ravishing her in one fell swoop. She started tugging at his belt and he began to unbutton the front of her dress, backing her up towards his bed with black silk sheets and a black bedspread, adorned with a black canopy. He was truly the Prince of Darkness in every way. He smiled, that rougish glint in his eyes as he undid the last button of her dress and let it fall into two flaps, it slowly sunk into his foggy brain that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and when it did, it took all his control not to pin her to the mattress and take her right there. He had to be gentle with her... or she would never come to him again. He gently removed the rest of her dress and backed away, looking at her naked before him. God she was a work of pure art.

Undoing his belt and his pants he slid out of them and kicked them across the floor and moved towards her, he saw the still new curving of her lips as she smiled and backed up towards his bed. That's where she belonged. It's where she'd always belonged. It's why he'd been exiled, because he believed it more than he believed in his superior. He still did. He licked his lips again and couldn't shake the feeling that he most likely looked like a hungry wolf ready for it's first meal in weeks. He felt like it. She laid down on the bed before him and scooted back, looking up at him from those pure brown depths that drew him in so... He crawled onto the bed and knelt over her, bending his head to kiss her softly. "Alexial... my sweet, my love... Please do not tell me to stop, for I think I will die if I must wait any longer to have you." Her response took him totally by suprise, for she reached down and grabbed him, boldly. He gasped with desire and shock and looked down into her eyes, seeing her mirth and her own desire mixed there. God he wanted her. He bent his head and took her mouth in a heated match of power, him coming out on top. She finally sighed and broke it off, gasping for air. He smirked down at her. "Give in yet?"

She stared up at him, smiling herself. "My Lord Lucifer, love is not about surrendering to one another... it's about meeting half way... and compromising." She lifted her hips to brush against him and he nearly died on the spot. If she wasn't careful, she'd cause him to spill his seed all over the bed like a school boy at his first encounter. This was a far cry from his first encounter, but he most certainly planned to make it his most remorable. He bent his head and dropped kisses along her neck, to her collarbone and kissed there softly, wrapping his black feathered wings around her, and pulling her closer to him. The feel of her body so close to his sent shivers of delight down his spine and sent him into a swirl of emotions. He needed her to feel at peace in this world of chaos since he'd been exiled, she was the reason he lived.

As they entangled themselves in one anothers embrace in his great bed, he remembered to take it slow and easy with her, make it memorable. Oh did he ever... By the second time, he had her panting for breath in his arms. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. "Lucifer... I love you, so very much... " She whispered softly to him as she started to drift off. He felt the moment her breathing changed and she fell asleep in his arms, and the Dark Prince himself knew peace at last, since being exiled. He closed his own eyes and fell asleep in the embrace of his lover.

**A/N:** I only got one review on the last one... and I updated for that one person. A nice juicy lemon all for that person. BUT... depending on how many reviews I get... and what they say, I might not continue. . 

I do kind of do this on purpose... leave it to where anything could happen... Haha. Unlimited possibilities lay ahead for the new couple! Haha. . Yeah... anyways... there. Updated.


	3. Chapter 4

These characters do not belong to me, I am only borrowing them. :)

Alexial awoke and sat up in bed, looking to her side where Lucifer lay, sleeping. She smiled as she gazed upon him, his dark hair and pale skin, relaxed in sleep. She felt happiness as she never had before and it was because of him. She lifted her hand to gently stroke his cheek with her fingertips. She slowly crawled out of bed and put on a robe. She wrapped herself up tightly and then moved over to the bathroom. She spent a few minutes freshening up and then she dressed and moved out into the hallway. She headed towards the kitchen, her mind still wandering back to the night before.

_"Lexi! Oh... "_

_Her brown eyes raked over his features as he moaned in pleasure, her whole body on fire for him. Everywhere he touched her he left a trail of fire along her skin. Her hips instinctively bucking, as he spilled his seed inside her body. The melting, the warmth, the abyss. She could no longer think in words, only the feeling mattered now. He felt, glorious._

She smiled to herself and entered the kitchen, gathering together some juice and toast, making scrambled eggs and bacon. She put it onto a tray and started back towards the bedroom. Upon entering she sat the tray down on a small tea table in a corner of the room then moved over to the bed and smiled down at her still sleeping lover. She crawled onto the bed and curled herself around him, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, eyelids until his breathing shifted and she could tell he was awake. She moved her lips to meet his in a scorching kiss.

He made her feel like she was the most beautiful being in the universe just by kissing her. She saw it in his eyes when he looked at her, the longing, the passion he felt shone through. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to kiss her back. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. She wasn't so hungry anymore. She moved her hips provacatively against him and relished the sound when he groaned against her ear. Her hands busy causing him the worst sort of torment. She felt him tugging her underwear off, sliding them down her legs, then spreading her thighs then... an explosion of heat and pleasure. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest when he entered her in one swift thrust. She dug her nails into the sheets, her back arching as he began to thrust. "Yes!" His fingers pulling her dress apart at the front until her breasts sprang free of their confines. He immediately lowered his head to shower them with attention, nipping and suckling her nipples. She moaned loudly, her left hand coming up to hold onto his shoulder as she was blinded with pleasure, her orgasim rocketing through her body as she rode it out. He was still rocking back and forth, cupping her to him with one arm. She thought it was never going to end, she thought she might faint from the pleasure. He pushed her back on the bed, breaking her hold on him as he laid his palm on her stomach, pressing her into the bed, his thrusts getting harder and faster, her pleasure a living thing now. As he spilled his seed inside her she moaned, the earth shattering into a million bits of crystal around them, her fingers twining with his as she opened her eyes and looked into his. They rode this wave out together, he leaned down to whisper sweet nothings against her ear as they both struggled to breathe. After he withdrew himself from her she rolled over onto her side to watch him get up and go to the bathroom to clean himself up. She rose to do the same, the shower was running and she joined him, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her fingers as she touched him. They took turns cleaning eachother then both got out and they lingered for awhile in the bathroom, kissing and touching. They finally dressed and sat at the tea table to eat the cold breakfast. Alexial had put on Lucifer's bathrobe and he was wearing a pair of boxers. She had her legs lifted, holding them against her chest as she watched him eat. Her heart ached to be able to gaze at him so openly. He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers and her heart jumped. She blessed him with a soft smile and they sat there together for awhile in silence before he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "Are you happy, Lexi? They are beginning to say I have abducted you.. stolen you." She gasped at his words and looked upset, "Lucifer, I am here of my own free will. Being here with you.. is the happiest I have ever been in my existance." She kissed his fingers and whispered softly, "I am complete with you.. "

He nodded and returned her smile, "I am glad to hear that, love." He stood and bent down to wrap her in his embrace, kissing her forehead. "You know.. if they try to come for you, I will fight." She lifted her hand to stroke her fingers through his hair, "Then I shall fight as well. I won't leave, not even if you asked me to." She looked pained for a moment as she said, "I can't be away from you again.. I would grieve." He looked into her eyes as he said, "As would I, Lexi." He kissed her lips and then he stood straight, "My Queen, I must meet with some of our Generals in the Throne Room. You have only to call for me if you need me." He dressed quickly and was out the door and on his way down the hall.

She sighed and wondered how long it would be before they would come.. before they would have to fight.


End file.
